Percy naughtier than you thought
by xDarkerThanRosex
Summary: Enjoy


The young demigod looked around, finding something to do. Dawn still had not come and none of the Hunters were awake, save for Thalia and Artemis. Looking at the nearby lake, Percy sighed. Not finding anything better to do, he took off his shirt as he made his way down to the lake.

The cold water embraced him, as if he were a part of it. It shocked his senses awake, eliminating any trace of grogginess he had before. Dipping into the water once again, he began to swim laps across the pool, hoping a naiad or two would be impressed. After 30 laps or so, he emerged, glancing around.

No dice.

He let out a frustrated sigh. Leave it to his luck to be stuck with a bunch of hot girls who swore off boys. He rested his head on a nearby rock and stretched, involuntarily flexing every muscle on his body.

"Eeeep!" Percy turned automatically. 'What the hell…?' he thought, looking for the source of the sound. The teen swam to the shore and saw the figure disappear into a nearby tree. Not caring to put on his shirt, Percy pursued the sound.

He stopped to see a very guilty-looking Hunter, that looked about fourteen, gathering honey from an abandoned hive. It was obvious this girl was the culprit; the beet-red face, the shaky fingers, the downwards glance. It gave it all away.

'Hell,' Percy grinned, 'She's kinda cute.'

The girl stared at Percy, then went back to work, turning an even deeper shade of red. "C-Can I help you, boy?" she said, wanting to sound demeaning. It didn't work.

Percy only smiled at the attempt. "Uh, yeah. I think you can. See, there was this stalker that was looking at me while I swam." He looked back at the lake. "I'm pretty sure it was a girl. Do you know where she went?"

The girl shook her head furiously, unable to answer. Percy chuckled inwardly at her naiveté. Obviously, this one was a new addition to the Hunters. Percy stared as she awkwardly tried to scoop the honey out from the hive and into the jar.

Uncomfortable under his gaze, the girl became clumsier and clumsier, eventually spilling some honey on herself. "Ah, gods damn it!" she shouted, then became quiet, aware of the demigod's presence beside her.

"I-I'm sorry," she said meekly.

Percy only chuckled. "Here, this is how you should do it." Taking her hands into his, he poured the remaining nectar out of the small hole and into the jar. The girl trembled against the demigod's half-naked body, turning redder than ever.

Noticing her embarrassment, Percy held a hand to her forehead. "Ah, if you turn any redder, you'll overheat." The demigod channeled water into his hand, instantly cooling the girl's head and causing the color to recede. "What's your name?"

"Chloe," she replied timidly.

"Well, Chloe," he ventured on, "We shouldn't waste honey, should we?" Percy brought her hands to his mouth and licked a finger. Chloe gasped, but didn't pull away. "What do you think you're doing?" The demigod ignored her and sucked on the finger, nibbling on it just a bit. Chloe bit back a moan and closed her eyes. After he had finished "cleaning" her finger, she was breathless.

"See? Nice and clean!" Percy looked almost proud. "Honey is way too precious to be wasted." Percy took in the full view of the hunter. Her large tits jiggled slighty as she moved.

In an instant Percy was on her, kissing her with full force. He forced his touge down her throat, making the experience hotter than it already was. Percy's hand its way on the girl's delicate ass and gave it a violent spank for good measure, causing the girl to squeak and wimper in pain. He broke the kiss, panting for breath, the girl struggleing under him.

"Wh-why?" The girl asked scared of the horny demigod. Percy cocked an eyebrow, amused. The girl looked down, incapable of meeting his gaze. "Well babe, i havent had any fun for awhile so you are going to give me the fun that i want."

Percy chuckled as the hunter whimperd and tried to squirm her way from under him. Percy forced his lips down on to hers as the girl failed to get away. The demigod, not wanting to break the kiss, tore off the shirt with a feral growl.

Chloe yelped. "Hey! Lady Artemis is not going to be pleased about what you did!" Percy grinned and pulled her closer, causing her to gasp in surprise. "She's not gonna like what I'm about to do either." The young teen pinned the girl to the ground, casting the shredded remains of the shirt aside. He kissed the girl feverishly, relishing the taste of her mouth. Suddenly, he groaned loudly. Chloe panicked.

"Wha-what?"

Percy groaned again. "Y-Your knee."

Chloe glanced down. Her knee had made contact with something hard. She gasped.

Percy's dick was getting larger and larger as the hunter struggled.

"Nngh, n-no." The hunter strained out, as Percy began to move his hips back and forth. Chloe stared at the demigod in fear as he started to move back and forth on her reached down and with a firm tug, the demigod's shorts fell to the ground as his erection sprang free. Chloe's mouth formed an "o" as she stared at the thing pulsating. In fear she stared up at the boy not knowing what to do. At this, Percy hissed, grabbing the Hunter's hair and pulling hard. Chloe shrieked and jerked back. Percy pulled her head forward and shovedhis cock in her mouth."Suck it, you whore" Percy growled. He thrusted harder into Chloe's mouth, choking the girl. Percy threw the hunter down and ripped of her other clothing. Chloe started to shriek. Percy took some fabric from the girl shirt and gagged her, muffling her screams. He forced her legs open and positioned himself between her legs. With one thrust he shoved his cock all the way in her pussy, Grinning as she cried. Percy thrusted as hard as he could causing Chloe's pussy to start bleeding. He felt that he was about to cum and fored his full seed into the girl's pussy, overflowing it.  
Percy's moan was probably heard by the entire forest.


End file.
